Kidnapping à Paris
by salil-chan
Summary: One shoot. POV Arthur. UA. SuFin dans le fond. Fin juin, dernière semaine de cours. Francis tient absolument à ce que je passe l'après-midi en ville avec lui et sa bande de copains turbulents. Mais je n'en ai pas, mais alors vraiment pas, envie du tout. Mais le hasard fait bien les choses. Parfois. Même si c'est bizarrement. Surtout dans les grandes villes.


Je hais Francis. C'est officiel.

Je hais cette sale grenouille à cause de qui je suis en ce moment même assis sur un banc à la peinture écaillée, rue Richard Lenoir, avec vue sur la Colonne Bastille à ma droite entre les arbres et serré entre Gilbert et Antonio. Bref, soit en train de regretter profondément d'être ici avec toute une bande d'abrutis. Tout ça parce qu'étant la dernière semaine de cours, je n'avais ni escrime ni devoirs à faire pour échapper à une sortie avec Francis et compagnie.

Malheureusement, le stupide blond à frisette fait aussi de l'escrime, enfin pas le mercredi, car Monsieur préfère glander dehors. (Grand bien m'en fasse) Mais au final il sait qu'il n'y en a plus pour cette année et que par conséquent je ne peux pas mentir en prétextant une séance. De plus, il s'est arrangé je ne sais comment pour se procurer le numéro de mes parents et il les a donc prévenu qu'il m'emmenait dehors cette après-midi, rangeant donc ma mère de leur côté, ravie que je sorte.

En plus, pour être sûr que je viendrai avec eux cet aprèm', les trois abrutis en chef se sont arrangés pour sécher à tour de rôle leur cours respectifs pour me pister comme des chiens de chasse après un lapin. Le résultat est là. Le lapin est désormais entouré d'une meute de chiens idiots et jappant partout avec le tristement connu Bad Friend Trio alternant dans le rôle de gardien du gibier. Super.

Sauf que le lapin commence vraiment à en avoir marre d'être mangé aussi lentement. La meute a décidé, après s'être enfin réunie au bout d'une demi-heure à chercher tout le monde à gauche à droite, à aller manger au MerDo de Bastille soit, à une autre demi-heure de lieu. Seule la promesse qu'on m'offre le repas a réussi à calmer un peu mon énervement, au grand désappointement du français qui arrive à sentir mieux que les autres lorsque mes limites arrivent et qui en voit déjà le bout de leur nez. Une fois que toute la troupe est arrivée, en deux voyages bien sûr car Francis, Antonio, Gilbert accompagnés de leur prisonnier, trouvèrent très drôle de ne pas prendre le même métro que les neuf autres. Neuf autres composés des frères Vargas, Lovino et Feliciano, de Ludwig (qui a bien engeulé comme il se doit Gilbert après, à ma grande joie), Ivan, Wang Yao, Natalia, Toris, Feliks et Héraclès qui faillit s'endormir dans le métro en route, ce gars ne se réveille qu'avec Sadiq… Pourquoi n'est-il pas là celui-là hein?

Bref, une fois les cloches sonnées pour les uns et les pendules remisent à l'heure pour les autres, la terrible épreuve de la commande arrive. Je crois bien qu'en cumulant tout ce qu'ils ont commandé, on obtient toutes les sortes de sandwichs proposés. Incroyable ce que mangent certain ! Et évidement, frites pour tous ! Sauf moi, j'aime pas ça… Oui c'est possible et alors ?

Une fois tout en main, un nouvel obstacle confirmant ma pensée que j'airai dû ne pas aller au lycée ce matin pour échapper à mes geôliers se pose. La salle, surement la plus petite de tout Paris, est noire de monde. Après une discussion sommaire pour savoir s'il valait mieux attendre que des places se libèrent ou s'il valait mieux manger dehors, la seconde option fut choisie.

C'est donc par cette suite d'événements que j'ai fini ici sur mon, enfin notre banc. Face au MerDo, serré entre l'Espagnol et le Prussien qui d'ailleurs à perdu un bras sur mes épaules. Eux même sont serrés entre un Romain et un Polonais racontant sa vie et celle du Lithuanien au passage, ne manquant pas de faire rougir ce dernier d'embarra et de colère. Pas que j'ai quelque chose contre leur relation, étant moi-même gay, mais là je m'en contrefiche totalement. Je veux quitter ce banc et mes geôliers, me laver les mains une bonne fois pour toute de cette graisse de malbouffe et retrouver Matthew, Kiku, Roderich et Elizabeta qui sont vraiment de bien meilleure compagnie que ces zozos criant et courant partout les uns après les autres. Surtout le Chinois, le Russe et la Biélorusse, qui par ailleurs à horreur qu'on mentionne sa nationalité, voulant être Russe comme Ivan. Ces trois-là en sont au moins à leur deux cent et unième tour autour du banc double où nous sommes.

Plongé dans mon mutisme, puisque crier pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de calme est inutile, j'observe les environs. Autour de nous, une demi-dizaine de bancs, sur lesquels ils auraient pu aller s'éparpiller au lieu de se tasser sur celui-là, encerclent un carré de verdure urbaine dans mon dos. Quelques pigeons se perdent dedans et aux alentours, ainsi que dans la vingtaine d'arbres encerclant la place en forme d'ellipse. Plus loin, sur ma droite, la colonne Bastille domine les pâtés de maisons autour de la place. D'ailleurs parmi ces maisons, enfin commerces serait plus approprié, je devine les enseignes d'un KCF et d'un autre MerDo, qui eux, sont grands et vides. A tous les coups c'est ce Français complétement dérangé qui s'est arrangé pour se retrouver à finalement faire un pique-nique dehors, malgré la menace des nuages gris au-dessus de nos têtes bien que le temps soit doux, presque chaud étant fin juin, mais frais tout de même.

S'il pleut, j'achète une tondeuse. Et je le rase. Chauve. La boule à zéro. Dragueur comme il est, ça lui irait à merveille. Non mais franchement pourquoi il tenait à ce restaurant en particulier ? C'est la minuscule salle à l'étage, avec une baie d'où l'on voit bien tous les clients en train de manger en s'en foutant partout, permettant de dominer la place qui l'intéressait? Des coups d'œil jetés fréquemment à l'accusé permettent de compléter l'affaire. La caissière blonde, cinq clins d'œil et deux baisers envoyés en un quart d'heure. Tous ont fait rougir la complice. L'affaire est close. Mobile du crime : Séduction. Coupables : le Dragueur à deux balles national. Victimes : La Caissière blonde et Moi-même. Sentence : A défaut de tondeuse, les ciseaux seront suffisants.

Si j'avais eu les mains propres, il y a longtemps que je me serrai pris la tête dedans. Foutu dragueur. Même les clients à l'étage ont remarqué ton manège ducon ! Surtout le trio de filles, deux blondes et une brune, qui ont maintenant commencé à jeter des frites dans l'escalier en rigolant, sous l'œil d'un blond à lunettes pas mal du tout qui a l'air au bord des larmes. Ce mec, dans ce décor, c'est le stéréotype même de l'Américain comme je me l'imagine. Blond, yeux bleus, lunettes, veste en cuir usée frappée d'une étoile sur la poitrine, un peu rond et sous le charme complet de la nourriture de ce genre d'établissement. Très drôle de le regarder s'émouvoir pour des frites gâchées. Tellement drôle que j'en souri, ce qui n'échappe pas au Prussien à ma gauche.

« -Alors Arthur, on apprécie mon awesome compagnie ? Kesesesese ! »

Pile au moment où l'amoureux des frites regarde dans notre direction abruti. Mon sourire fond comme des glaçons plongés dans de l'eau bouillante.

« -Comment veux-tu que je t'apprécie, you bloody jerk ? T'es qu'un complice de Francis pour me forcer à rester ici ! J'ai jamais voulu venir !

-Oh c'est bon ! Pour une fois qu'on te sort de ton trou, tu vas pas râler hein ? Un beau garçon comme toi, si antipathique, c'est du gâchis ! »

Depuis quand Gilbert trouvait les garçons beaux en général ? Précisément, depuis quand Me trouvait il beau ? Vraiment pas bon ça, enfin, on va dire qu'il parle au sens général et non du point de vue d'homme aimant d'autres hommes ok ? Et son bras qu'il resserre autour de mes épaules… Mais, mais, deux minutes là ! Premièrement, ce gars est à fond sur Elizabeta qu'il espionne tout le temps sans aucune discrétion. Deuxièmement ses mains sont aussi grasses que les miennes et même plus vu comment il s'était battu pour ouvrir son ketchup, et il vient d'appuyer allègrement sa main sur mon épaule? Là, c'est trop. Un dernier coup d'œil à l'amoureux des frites. Parti.

Sans crier gare, je saute sur mes deux pieds pour me sortir de l'étau que forme Gilbert. Sauf que ce dernier me suit, son bras me collant toujours. Il commence vraiment à m'énerver l'albinos.

« -Mais tu vas me lâcher oui ? Et arrête de me toucher avec tes mains toutes graisseuses _bastard_ !

-Hé là, du calme là-dessous. » Qu'il me répond en toquant sur ma tête « De toutes façons tu te laveras bien d'ici ce soir alors c'est bon, ce n'est pas pire que le métro non ? Enfin bref, tu vois Roderich ? Et bien ma génialissime personne s'est dite que…

-Depuis quand tu t'occupes de lui toi ? T'es pas plutôt occupé à te rapprocher d'Elizabeta ? » Ah mais pourquoi je commence à le questionner ? Il va encore me sortir un baratin pas possible pendant des heures maintenant !

« -Kesesese hé bien vois-tu c'est qu'en fait… »

Gilbert n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je suis déjà à quelques mètres devant lui. Je vois ses yeux s'agrandir de stupeur et sa bouche rester ouverte alors qu'on m'entraine loin de lui. Un bras me tire en arrière, mais de façon tellement forte que c'est à moitié si je ne vole pas, mes pieds au ras du sol. Le temps de réaliser que je suis en train d'échapper au pire après-midi de ma vie, je me retourne et cours aussi, accroché au bras salvateur.

« -Hé ! Connard ! Lâche-le ! Hé ! Enfoiré ! »

Un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule me permet de voir l'albinos et Francis nous poursuivant, vingt mètres plus loin. Soudainement je suis entrainé sur la gauche, faisant une entrée en trombe dans un restaurant de sukiyaki et je me retrouve assis au fond de de la salle, sous les yeux effarés des autres clients. C'est alors que je remarque vraiment l'identité de la turbine qui m'a sauvé. Le beau gosse des frites ! Cette fois je fais la même tête que les clients, c'est sûr. Sauf que je suis un tout petit plus essoufflé qu'eux. Il le remarque et sourit, essoufflé mais amusé. Oh my god ! Ebahi, je vois Gilbert se ruer dans la bouche de métro en faisant signe à Francis de passer par l'autre entrée, espérant nous prendre en tenaille. Une fois les deux gredins disparus, je me reconcentre sur Monsieur Frite.

Depuis que nous sommes assis, il me regarde fixement, mais en continuant à sourire. Je reprends un peu contenance et arrête de faire une tête de poisson hors de l'eau, on a jamais vu moins sexy, je me mets plutôt à rougir à la place. Pas mal. C'est à ce moment que les questions essentielles que j'aurai du me poser lorsqu'il a pris mon bras tout à l'heure m'effleurent. Pourquoi ? Et à part être un amoureux des frites et venant de devenir mon sauveur, t'es qui ? Ton nom ? Pourquoi ce restau de sukiyaki ? Ton numéro ? Tu aimes la nourriture asiatique ? T'es en couple ? T'as une voiture ? On peut se revoir ? Euh… Stop. Le temps que je mette un peu d'ordre dans ce bordel de questions fusant dans ma tête, mon, enfin le blond se retourne pour regarder au-dehors de la boutique. Alors que j'allai ouvrir la bouche pour le questionner, il me double, le pouce dirigé vers la sortie tout en se levant :

« -La voie est libre, tu me suis ? »

Une seconde pour comprendre, un vigoureux hochement de tête et je le suis hors du restaurant, tandis qu'un serveur se dirigeait vers nous pour prendre notre commande inexistante. Désolé monsieur.

Une fois sur le pavé, un doute me prend. Il m'a dit de le suivre mais est-ce qu'il voulait dire jusqu'à la sortie et puis hop, basta je te laisse te démerder pour échapper encore à tes copains et récupérer ton sac, ou voulait-il dire tu me suis pour l'aprèm ? Les deux me vont, mais bon, la seconde option me plairait plus. Sauf si c'est silence radio. Il va vers la droite, me jette un coup d'œil pour voir si je le suis bien. Sauf que je me suis arrêté devant le restaurant, stoppé par mon doute et mon regard n'arrête pas de passer fébrilement de la bouche de métro au blond aux yeux bleus sauveur d'Arthur en détresse.

Là, il me faut prendre une décision et vite, car nos poursuivants ne vont pas tarder à sortir du métro et ne me laisseront pas le choix, eux. Le blond se retourne complètement, comble les quelques pas entre nous, prend ma main droite, et me sort tranquillement avec un sourire blancheur Colgate :

« -T'en fait pas, j'ai juste une 'tite course à faire dans le quartier et après on fait ce que tu veux ! Ça marche ? A moins que tu ne préfères retourner avec tes amis ? »

En me disant la dernière avec une moue pareille, comment tu veux que je refuse ?

« -N-Non c'est bon… Mais j'ai laissé mon sac là-bas et il faudrait que je…

-..Tu te laves les mains ? Complète-il en riant.

-Hum.

-Ca se sent à ta main. » Finit il en agitant nos deux mains, son sourire idiot sur la face.

Non mais il sourit tout le temps c'est pas possible. Enfin bref, je le suis, il s'engouffre dans une ruelle étroite jonchée de déchets et pousse une porte déjà entrebâillée, les cuisines du MerDo.

Discrètement, nous nous introduisons et prenons en otage un lavabo et son savon. Les employés sont trop occupés pour nous voir, étant en pleine heure de rush, ce qui est plutôt un coup de chance. Bien que je sois sûr qu'on n'aurait pas vraiment eu de problèmes, mon nouveau compagnon semblant connaitre quelques restaurateurs au vu des clins d'œil échangés en vitesse.

Trois minutes plus tard montre en main nous ressortons par la même porte de derrière, celle de devant étant totalement obstruée par les clients. Maintenant, une mission chiante, mais qui a l'air de le motiver au possible, récupérer mon sac.

On se met d'accord pour faire vite et simple, bien qu'il veille aller le chercher à ma place car c'est un rôle parfait pour un héros comme lui qu'il s'explique… Mais avec Francis et Gilbert qui ne vont surement plus tarder désormais, à moins qu'ils ne soient montés dans un train, mieux vaut aller au plus simple. On n'est pas dans James Bond je lui explique.

Bref, je vais chercher mon sac, il reste devant la bouche de métro et me fait signe s'il les voit arriver, dans ce cas-là, on se retrouve au pied de la colonne Bastille dans un quart d'heure, côté non visible du banc. Simple, avec un plan B. Parfait.

On se sépare donc devant le métropolitain et je pars rejoindre les fous. De loin je vois que Yao, Ivan et Natalia courent toujours. A leur place je serai mort depuis un moment déjà. En même temps ils passent leur temps à faire ça, à la fin ils sont devenus endurants. Je continu à m'avancer, à vingt mètres je vois Feliciano parler à toute blinde comme il sait faire, brusquement il s'arrête pour me pointer du doigt et Ludwig tourne la tête pour comprendre ce silence. A quinze mètres tous s'arrêtent et me fixent silencieusement, zombie revenant parmi les vivants, bonjour. A dix mètres, Antonio saute sur ses pieds en même temps que Feliciano pour courir tous les deux à bras ouverts vers moi, le tout en criant en cœur un « ARTHUR » bien sonore. A cinq mètres, esquive des sentimentalistes qui finissent par tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre en déblatérant des inepties comme si j'étais parti dix ans au Tibet sans donner de nouvelles, alors que ça fait même pas dix minutes. A trois mètres de mon sac, je me fais assaillir de questions en tout genre sur ma soudaine disparition. T'étais où? C'était qui? Pourquoi t'es parti ? Et compagnie… Comme je ne réponds pas, un léger silence se met à flotter. A cinquante centimètres, aux pieds de Ludwig, mon sac n'attend plus que moi. Sauf que l'Allemand, plus futé que les autres, comprend pourquoi je suis revenu et s'en empare et le pose sur ses genoux. Je soupire, excédé alors que j'y étais presque. J'aurai du agir plus vite. Un coup d'œil au blond à lunettes. Rien à signaler.

« -Donne-le-moi… S'il te plait.

-Pas avant que tu ne me répondes. C'était quoi ce kidnapping ? »

A côté, je vois Antonio, revenu à sa place, opiner du chef. Alors ils ont vu mon sauvetage comme un kidnapping ?... Question de point de vue nous dirons.

« -Mais non c'était pas un kidnapping, bon tu me rends ce sac oui ? C'était mon cousin. »

Ludwig lève un sourcil, peu convaincu par mon bobard fraichement inventé, mais finalement, il soupire et me tend mon sac.

« -Pourtant tu faisais une de ces têtes quand il t'a emmené.

-C'est toujours surprenant. »Je grommelle en passant la sangle autour de mon cou. « A plus.

-Hum. »

Et je repars d'où je suis venu. Evidement le silence que j'avais laissé en partant se brise au bout de vingt mètres, chacun à son mot à dire et tous sont d'accord sur un point. C'est louche cette histoire. Je soupire en marchant plus vite, à tous les coups il va falloir que je m'explique dès demain.

Je lève les yeux du pavé pour voir le bond à son poste, le regard rivé sur les passants sortants. Même quand je suis à côté de lui il ne me remarque pas.

« Hé… Machin ! C'est bon, on y va. » Lui dis-je en lui tapant l'épaule. Il sursaute violement en échappant un petit « Ghaa ! »

« -Tu m'as fait peur ! Et c'est Alfred, pas machin ! D'ailleurs c'est quoi ton nom à toi ?

-Arthur. Tu passes devant je sais pas où tu veux aller, et vite avant que Francis et Gilbert ne sortent.

-Ok patron ! » S'exclame-t-il en prenant à nouveau ma main pour me garder à son niveau. C'est moi ou il y aurait une petite chance que ce mec soit… ? A prendre la main tout le temps j'ai le droit de m'interroger n…

« -Donc ces types s'appellent Gilbert et Francis ? » Me coupe-t-il dans mes pensées. « Hé ben, t'avais vraiment l'air de t'ennuyer à mourir entre le gris et l'autre là… Euh… Le bronzé…

-Antonio, le gris c'est Gilbert.

-C'est ça ! Enfin j'avais raison non ? J'ai bien fait d'intervenir dit ?

-Hum, ils voulaient absolument que je mange avec eux, et comme Francis dirigeait les opérations ça a fini en pique-nique. Il adore ça, surtout quand il a une fille en vue. Il s'arrange toujours pour les retrouver quand il sort. Du moins à chaque fois qu'il me raconte ses sorties.

-Hum, c'est pas ton truc les pique-niques combinés au plan drague non ?

-Pas du tout.

-Héhé. J'en étais sûr ! Et en tant que héros j'ai accompli une nouvelle fois ma mission aujourd'hui ! » S'exclama-t-il en lançant on poing vers le ciel, à ma grande surprise.

« -Tu es un héros ?

-Totalement !

-Et tu sauves souvent les gens de ce genre de situation ?

-Non… C'est juste que tu m'avais fait signe alors…

-QUOI ? Comment ça je t'ai fait signe ? » M'étranglai-je.

« -Mais si, tu faisais clairement une tête de princesse tsundere genre '' Je vous ai rien demandé mais venez me sauver si vous avez le temps. '' !

-Mai-Mais pas du tout ! » Je pense que j'ai viré au rouge maintenant. « Je ne suis pas tsundere et encore moins une _fucking_ princesse passive à la con !

-Oui, oui j'ai bien vu que t'es un mec allons ! » Tente-il de me calmer. « Mais c'était pour l'idée tu vois, vu que je suis pas sûr que tu saches qu'est-ce qu'un tsundere, et les princesses sont pas forcément passives tu sais ! Tu as vu Raiponce ?

-Un peu que je sais ce que c'est un tsundere, aussi bien que toi t'es un yandere de première ! Les mangas c'est pas que pour les Japonais ! Et Raiponce, j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le voir alors non. Pour moi les princesses resteront des culs-plombées.

-Bon, alors ça va te plaire le coin où on va ! Enfin Raiponce, c'est comme dans le conte avec la princesse aux cheveux super cheveux longs blonds, elle vit dans une tour et… »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'il finissait ses explications sur le film qu'il avait vu la veille, on est arrivé à destination.

Un genre de boutique dans lequel je n'avais encore jamais mis les pieds, lisant mes mangas principalement sur internet ou achetant mes quelques volumes dans les librairies de mon quartier. Ici, c'est le temple de l'otaku. Des piles de mangas montantes jusqu'au plafond, les dernières sorties, des mangas d'occasion, des peluches, une arrière salle aux murs couverts de vitrines contenants des figurines par centaines, tout le nécessaire pour n'importe quel cosplay et partout des produits dérivés d'animes, de mangas, partout ! Le paradis de l'otaku ! Un rêve éveillé. Une tape sur l'épaule me ramène sur terre.

« -Si tu me cherches je suis par-là » Me dit Alfred en pointant des escaliers s'enfonçant dans les tréfonds de la boutique. « C'est leur coin film et jeux vidéo, je voudrais voir s'ils n'auraient pas le dernier Guitar Heros avec des morceaux d'animés comme les générique de XXXHolic et des tubes des Vocaloids genre… »

Comme j'ai les yeux complètement rivés sur les merveilles de cette caverne d'Ali Baba je lui fais juste un vague signe de tête pour lui montrer que je l'ai entendu. Sauf que dix secondes plus tard je sens un truc chaud et humide contre ma joue, me faisant sursauter comme un lapin dans les mangas posés à même le sol. D'instinct ma main se plaque là où ses lèvres se trouvaient une seconde avant, comme s'il m'avait brûlé à cet endroit. Trop surpris pour lui faire un regard noir digne de ce nom, je le fixe simplement, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il s'engouffre dans l'escalier en rigolant.

« -A t'à l'heure ! » Ajoute-il en agitant sa main, un sourire légèrement nerveux sur ses traits. Ne me dites pas que… ? Non, non, ce genre de spécimen est trop beau pour l'être ! Bref. Retour aux milles reliques japonaises, ou coréennes, présentées ici.

Il y a de tout ! Au bout d'un moment, une heure à en juger par ma montre, les regards insistants du vendeur me sortent de mon extase. C'est vrai que je n'ai que cinq euros maximum en poche pour m'offrir ces merveilles. Soit presque rien. Je pourrai prendre un volume d'occasion ou un petit truc avec mais bon, mieux vaut économiser pour une prochaine fois. De toutes façons, si j'achète le premier volume de Switch Girl en occase ici, ça n'aura aucun bénéfice sur la popularité du manga et je vais me ruiner à vouloir obtenir la suite. Enfin, je repose le volume rose que j'avais dans les mains sur une pile et devine la question qui doit tarauder ce vendeur : « C'est quand qu'il se casse celui-là ? On n'est pas au Manga Café ! » Histoire de ne plus sentir son aura hostile, je pars en quête d'Alfred voir où il en est et m'engage dans l'escalier noir. Ils pourraient mettre une lampe au moins ! Sauf qu'une fois arrivé en tâtonnant en bas des marches, toujours pas de lumière, rien, juste le noir encre de chine. Comment il veut trouver ses jeux vidéo là-dedans ? Je m'avance précautionneusement, appelant Alfred parce que sinon je pourrai bien lui passer à côté sans le sentir.

Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, toujours aucun signe de vie d'Alfred que j'appelle à plein poumons maintenant, lâchant quelques jurons au passage, cette partie de cache-cache et les fréquentes rencontres avec les cartons commençants à me gaver au plus haut point. Il s'est quand même pas tiré l'enfoiré ? Et ce putain de noir complet…

Soudainement, le vide. Une marche. La rencontre de mon crâne avec du métal. Le vacarme causé par la chute d'une étagère. Et finalement, de la lumière. C'est pas trop tôt bordel ! Etourdi et aveuglé, je me redresse difficilement sur mon séant. Je sens une douleur virulente sur la zone d'impact. Au loin j'entends la voix d'Alfred demandant si tout va bien, inquiète. Je lui réponds violement et sans la moindre politesse que s'il s'était montré plus tôt ça aurait pu aller mieux ducon ! Ayant fermé les yeux sous la lumière vive des néons, je sens avec surprise qu'on soulève ma main que j'ai plaqué d'instinct sur ma bosse. Qui sera splendide d'ailleurs. Le crétin blond déclare qu'il n'y a rien de grave, pas de sang, et que s'il aurait des glaçons ce serait bien. Il parle à quelqu'un ? Finalement, à force de frotter, la douleur commence à s'atténuer et j'ouvre doucement les yeux pour voir Alfred agenouillé sur ma droite, sur la mesquine marche d'où j'ai chuté, et un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds couverts d'un béret blanc ayant l'air paniqué au possible revenant au galop avec un mouchoir au logo finlandais débordant de glaçons. Deux secondes plus tard, le froid divin de la glace anesthésie la douleur. J'en soupire d'aise avant de reconnecter correctement tous les fils de mon cerveau :

« -Mais bordel pourquoi la lumière était éteinte ?!

-Toutes mes excuses ! » Me répond d'une petite voix anxieuse le vendeur. « Les plombs ont sautés et je ne me souvenais plus où se trouvait le disjoncteur. C'est Berwald là-haut qui a du s'en occuper en vous entendant crier.

-Et c'est aussi un peu de ma faute qu'il ait mis autant de temps car je lui avais dit qu'on bougeait pas tant qu'il n'y avait plus de courant. » Compléta Alfred. « C'est un vrai labyrinthe là-dessous !

-Mais t'aurai pu me répondre _wanker_!

-Mais après tu serais venu dans ma direction et tu te serais mangé l'autre volée de marches là ! » S'écria-t-il en pointant un escalier dans l'angle d'une vingtaine de marches au moins. « Et t'aurai peut-être pas renversé qu'une étagère vide. Y a toutes les figurines de plus de cinquante centimètres en bas, déjà que t'as pas cassé de CD en arrivant jusqu'ici c'est beau ! »

Bug interne

« -Cinquante centimètres et plus ? »Je répète ébahi. Le blond à lunette remarque ma surprise.

« -Hé oui ! Tu viens rarement dans ces magasins toi non ? Je vais te laisser avec Tino alors, le temps que j'aille rassurer l'étage supérieur. Ça te va ?

-Ouai… » La douleur est oubliée maintenant tient !

Alfred se relève et me tend sa main pour que je fasse comme lui. Dix secondes plus tard, il s'éclipse par où je suis venu et me laisse avec le vendeur, sans oublier de lui jeter un dernier regard lourd de sens. Pourtant il a l'air gentil ce type, à moins que j'interprète mal. Gauchement, je lui demande pardon pour l'étagère.

« -Heu, désolé pour l'étagère mais,… Faisait noir comme dans un four et puis… Enfin…

-Pas de soucis ! » Répond-il au quart de tout avec un sourire ravi. «De toute façon elle était vide et c'est un peu le débarra ici.» Continu-il en englobant la petite pièce. « C'est même plutôt un simple palier d'escalier qu'une salle du magasin, mais il y a tellement de choses que voilà. Enfin, plus de peur que de mal ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a eût peur quand on t'a entendu tomber ! On a bien cru que tu avais fini sous une étagère avec les os brisés ! Heureusement que Berwald a ramené la lumière à ce moment, Alfred faisait une de ces têtes ! Enfin, ça je l'ai vu qu'une seconde car il a détalé comme un lapin quand la lumière est revenue… Bref, désolé je parle un peu beaucoup alors n'hésite pas à m'interrompre. Je te montre la salle des grandes ? Oh, et ça ne t'embête pas si je te tutoie ? »

Et voila comment j'ai fini par passer une heure de plus dans cette boutique avec ce petit moulin à paroles. Il connait tous les noms et prénoms de tous les modèles exposés, leurs séries d'origine, le nombre de volumes ou d'épisodes de ces mêmes séries. Tout. Un véritable passionné très bavard. Tellement bavard que j'apprends même qu'Alfred est un client régulier ici, bien qu'il n'achète qu'assez rarement. Tino, le petit vendeur, l'apprécie beaucoup surtout pour sa joie de vivre et son côté geek, le rendant aussi incollable que lui sur les derniers jeux vidéo, bien que tous ne soient pas issus de mangas comme CallOn ou ParadiseCitta. D'ailleurs ils jouent souvent ensemble au premier avec Berwald et le frère d'Alfred. J'apprends même que lui et son frère sont des faux jumeaux, mais comme ils sont nés à la frontière entre les Etats-Unis et le Canada, l'un se considère comme Américain et l'autre comme Canadien. Matthew et lui sont venus tous les deux vivre en France avec leur mère après le divorce de leurs parents, mais ils vont dans des écoles différentes car Matthew a un caractère trop discret par rapport à son frère, bien qu'ils s'entendent très bien. Le prénom de son frère me fait réagir, Matthew ? Matthew Williams ? Celui de ma classe ?

« -C'est ça ! C'est génial si tu le connais ! » Qu'il me répond alors que nous finissons notre second tour de la pièce. « Lui a gardé le nom de leur mère et Alfred celui de leur père Jones… Vraiment je parle trop pardon ! J'ai encore tout raconté, ou presque enfin. J'ai réussi à garder que les seuls mangas qu'il achète sont des yao...HI MERDE ! »

Je souris, j'aime bien de petit finlandais (il me l'a dit aussi pendant ses explications) avec sa façon de se couvrir la bouche des deux mains comme s'il avait dit un truc vraiment énorme. Je lui réponds en souriant.

« -Et alors ? On a tous déjà lu un yaoi ou deux dans sa vie non ? Il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat… »

Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire non plus que je ne lis principalement que ça et que je suis moi-même gay par-dessus le marché non plus tant qu'on y est hein ?

« -Haha, un petit rire nerveux échappe au vendeur. Oui, oui on en a tous lu… Toi aussi j'imagine ? »

Je réponds évasivement :

« -Oui comme ça… »

Mais je ne vois pas la lueur de malice qui brille dans ses yeux à ce moment-là.

« -Alors entre Sasuke et Naruto, qui est le seme ?

-Naruto ! » Je réponds du tac au tac, en suivant Tino qui prend l'escalier pour remonter. Il me jette un sourire complice et continu d'avancer en silence cette fois. C'est là que je comprends mon erreur. Naruto n'est pas un manga yaoi, pas du tout mais à force d'en lire j'en vois partout et donc… Je suis clairement tombé dans son piège là, quel traitre!

Une fois arrivé dans le hall, où Alfred est en plein monologue avec le vendeur grognon, Tino se retourne vers moi et me glisse en souriant :

« -Bien d'accord avec toi, les tsundere sont faits pour être uke… »

Surpris, rougissant de gêne et d'énervement d'avoir été aussi facilement découvert, je me contente d'hocher la tête. Le Finlandais tourne alors les talons et se place derrière le comptoir, à côté du fameux Berwald. Ecoutant toujours l'Américain, il passe avec tout le naturel du monde son bras autour de la taille de Tino, qui m'envoie un clin d'œil. Pas besoin de lire des yaoi pour comprendre, avec ça mon début de colère s'évapore instantanément. Je me rapproche du groupe et Alfred interrompt son monologue sur Dragon Quest pour me parler :

« -Alors cette bosse ? Ça va mieux ? »

Honnêtement, avec les histoires de Tino, je l'avais bien oubliée celle-là.

« -Oui, je ne la sens plus du tout. Tu as trouvé ton jeu ?

-Bah tu vois c'est justement ce que j'expliquais à Ikea avant qu'on ne dérive sur DQ. Ils l'avaient pas ici alors pendant que t'étais avec Tino j'ai fait un saut en face et ils l'avaient pas non plus. Mais j'ai quand même appris un truc, la sortie est prévu en octobre ! On est fin juin, comment je vais occuper mon été moi ? C'est là qu'on a commencé à parler de DQ avec Ikea et que…

-Stop. » Je l'interromps. « C'est qui Ikea ? »

Tino rit gentiment et explique doucement :

«-Ikea est le surnom qu'il donne à Berwald, vu qu'à son avis c'est trop compliqué à prononcer.

-Et puis Ikea c'est surtout plus cool ! Ca fait honneur à ses racines suédoises quoi ! Puis c'est affectif, hein mon grand ? »

Le suédois grommela quelque chose, que le finlandais s'empressa de traduire :

« -Il dit que vous faites la même taille alors y a pas de 'mon grand' qui tienne.

-Bon, s'il veut. Enfin je pense qu'on va y aller, Arthur ?

-Hum, d'accord.

-A plus les gars ! » Et Alfred sort de la boutique en trombe comme un ouragan. Calmement, je lui emboîte le pas.

« -Au revoir. « Dis-je en direction de Tino et Berwald.

« -'ttend. » Le suédois vient de parler. Il sort de son comptoir et prend un manga sur une pile d'occasions et me le tend. « Comm' l' 'corn' y p'rt p'. T' l' r'g'rd' t' a l'heur' 'lors tiens. »

Je prends le manga et vois qu'il s'agit du Switch Girl. Surpris, je lui demande :

« -Vous êtes sûr ? »

Tino me répond :

« -Mais oui ! Si Berwald te fais un cadeau c'est qu'il t'aime bien sous son air d'ours mal léché. En plus ce manga ça fait un an qu'il dort ici vu que, comme il a dit, il est un peu écorné, ça nous arrange aussi un peu aussi. N'hésite pas à repasser à l'avenir, ça fait du bien de voir des fans de yaoi ici ! »

Je sens le sang me monter aux joues pendant que le finlandais essaie encore de se fermer la bouche des deux mains, conscient d'en avoir un peu trop dit encore une fois. Dans le fond, je ne lui en veux pas. Une personne avec qui discuter de ça ne se trouve pas à tous les coins de rue. Je lui envoie un sourire et il comprend qu'il est pardonné. Finalement, je pars pour de bon en balbutiant un merci au suédois. Pourvu qu'Alfred n'ait pas entendu la dernière phrase de Tino quand même. Je le trouve appuyé contre la vitrine du magasin, tout sourire. A tous les coups il a entendu, c'est évident puisqu'il y a peine deux mètres entre le comptoir et le seuil. Bon, il sait que j'aime les yaoi, mais pas que je suis gays, car l'un ne va pas de pair avec l'autre attention. De plus, il y en lis lui-même alors bon, il ne va pas me faire un drame s'il a entendu.

« -Alors Ikea t'a fait un petit cadeau j'ai entendu ?

-Ouai, le premier volume de Switch Girl » Je lui réponds en le rangeant dans mon sac. « Ils sont vraiment sympas.

-Ça c'est sûr ! Je connais pas d'autre boutique aussi cool ! Et ce manga est dément, l'héroïne explique tous ses problèmes de fille avec un comique ! Enfin tu verras. Au fait j'ai eu une idée d'où on pourrait aller maintenant. T'as ton pass de métro ?

-Toujours ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Un touriste ?

-Bah vu comment tu étais en adoration dans la boutique. Comme si tu n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans ce genre de magasin alors que t'as l'air bien mordu, je me suis dit que tu pourrais très bien être le cousin habitant dans un trou paumé et venu à Paris d'un des gars avec qui t'étais ?

-Avec mon sac de cours sur le dos ? Bien sûr !

-Bon ça va, j'imaginai ! Enfin bref, tu me suis ?

-J'ai rien d'autre à faire alors bon. » Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. « Il est quatre heures, j'ai encore le temps.

-Parfait ! »

On passe devant Bastille, de loin je vois que Gilbert et Francis sont retournés avec les autres et amusent la galerie. Trop occupés pour nous remarquer, nous passons sans problèmes et vingt minutes plus tard nous prenons le pont de Sully et nous voilà sur l'île Saint-Louis. A peine j'ai posé mon pied dessus qu'Alfred m'entraine vers la droite, prenant l'escalier menant aux quais, qui sont aujourd'hui plus des lieux de promenade qu'autre chose. Arrivé au niveau du premier arbre, le blond à lunette s'assoit, les jambes au-dessus de la Seine et déclare :

« -Voilà ! On n'est pas bien là ? J'adore venir ici quand j'ai rien à faire, surtout avec de la compagnie comme ça je joue pas tout seul !

-Joue ? » Je répète, interloqué. « Tu joues aux jeux vidéo ici ? » Je m'assois sur les pierres sortant du pavé pour entourer l'arbre, de façon à être dans sa diagonale.

« -Non, un truc aussi passionnant quand on s'y met, tu vas voir. » Tout excité, il scrute les eaux troubles sous le pont. Peu intéressé par les tourbillons, je sors mon cadeau de mon sac et commence à lire. Trois minutes plus tard je sens Alfred se lever et soudainement :

« -OHHHHHHHHHEEE ! YOOOUUUHOOOUUU ! »

En sursaut je lève la tête pour voir un bateau mouche plein de touristes répondre aux cris et gestes idiots de l'Américain. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que mon livre tombe à mes pieds et que j'explose d'un grand rire résonnant à mes oreilles entre les cris d'Alfred, qui fait la danse du ventre en sautillant maintenant, imité par une jeune fille bronzée au T-shirt rose. J'en pleure de rire ! Et arrêtez de prendre des photos en souriant aussi ! Ils vont m'achever ! Au bout d'un moment, lorsque le bateau est hors de notre vue, je récupère mon souffle et arrive à me calmer, bien qu'y repenser me laisse souriant avec un autre rire prêt à sortir au fond de la gorge. Alfred se retourne vers moi, rigolant lui aussi :

« -Alors ? Je t'avais dit que c'était excellent. En plus, à part ces touristes, quasiment personne ne nous remarque. Le mieux c'est les gens comme la fille en rose, qui réagissent à fond. La prochaine fois tu t'y mets aussi hein ?

-Sûr. » Au point où j'en suis de toutes façons, me faire kidnapper tranquillement et développer une sorte de syndrome de Stockholm pour le kidnappeur, lire des shojos crados et découvrir un temple pour otaku, pourquoi pas un peu plus de folie en faisant le zouave à plein poumons ? Car c'est pas avec mes amis actuels que je vais avoir ce genre d'occasions.

Un autre bateau-mouche se profile de l'autre côté du pont, cette fois je l'attends de pied ferme. Il va voir cet Américain, ce que les Anglais ont dans le ventre _for sure _! Le feu vert est tacitement donné entre nous dès que la proue du navire passe le pont :

« -WHHHHHAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAA !

-_You fucking kids_ ! » Un pépé, la canne au poing, peu content d'avoir été réveillé alors qu'il dormait sur le pont commence à nous insulter dans la seule qu'il sait parler, ce à quoi je réponds dans la même langue avec des mots tout aussi colorés, sous le regard ébahi de l'Amerloque, qui se fend d'un grand sourire idiot lui allant bien :

« -Tu parles anglais ?

-Un peu ! Je suis anglais à la base, Londres je connais comme ma poche. Ça fait trois ans que je suis arrivé à Paris avec…

-_My long lost brother_ ! » S'écrie-il en me sautant dans les bras. Et si j'avais perdu l'équilibre sous le coup hein ? On serait allé dire bonjour aux poissons tient. Bordel, il sent bon… Ah non non ! Soudainement, il s'écarte, aussi rouge que moi je pense, et prend une bouteille dans son sac. En remplit le bouchon d'eau et me le tend en disant :

« -Et un p'tit bouchon pour fêter ça ! A force de crier j'ai la gorge sèche moi ! »

Je prends le bouchon plein d'eau. Il cogne sa bouteille dessus en criant :

« -Santé ! »

Et boit à grandes goulées son eau. En une seconde je fais disparaitre mes quelques centilitres à mon tour, mais en les lançant droit devant moi, en arc de cercle jusqu'à l'eau grondant à nos pieds. Je lui tends le bouchon et vois son visage ayant perdu son sourire, figée. Il va falloir que je m'explique un peu là. Mais, enfin, je ne peux pas en faire mon frère avec ce que j'éprouve pour lui quoi ! Aujourd'hui je crois aux coups de foudre, alors, devenir frères en échangeant un verre est tout aussi possible, même si c'est un bouchon.

« -Ressers-moi, on va boire à autre chose ok ? Les frères j'en ai déjà et toi aussi non ? De plus il faut une relation saine entre frères à la base donc…m'enfin… Bref. »

Et évidement mes joues ont le bon goût d'imiter les tomates à ce moment ! Non mais ! Est-ce qu'il a compris mon sous-entendu comme quoi j'avais des vues sur lui ? Ce serait bien quand même… Mais s'il ne saisit pas, c'est bien aussi. Je vois son visage exprimer clairement tout ce qu'il pense. De la surprise, comment je sais qu'il a un frère ?, ses sourcils se rabaissent, Tino a dû lui dire, de l'intérêt, toi aussi t'as des frangins ?, et pour finir, un soupçon de malice… Il a compris bon dieu ! Mais, mais… S'il a compris, il doit être en train de se préparer une excuse pour partir maintenant et se débarrasser enfin du paquet qu'il a malencontreusement sauvé n'est-ce pas ? Ne me dites pas qu'il va répondre méchamment en me faisant croire que je tiens le bon bout alors qu'en fait pas du tout, je suis tombé sur un homophobe pur et casse-burne au possible ? Pas ça ! Pitié ! Un rire nerveux interrompt mes délires internes :

« -C'est vrai, j'ai déjà Matthew et je ne le vois pas comme une ravissante princesse en détresse appelant son super héros haha ! »

Il a des trémolos dans la voix et fixe avec intérêt l'autre bord de la Seine tandis qu'il concurrence les écrevisses. Je n'y crois pas, je suis en train de vivre un rêve où j'ai un coup de foudre réciproque avec un abruti divinement beau. Enfin du moins particulièrement à mon goût sur tous les plans que j'ai vu. Pincez-moi.

A défaut de pincer, un bateau-mouche siffle à ce moment, comment ça on ne crie plus ? Et mes touristes alors ! Si tu veux des cris tu vas en avoir ! En cœur Alfred et moi crions un bon coup sur l'engin flottant, me permettant d'évacuer toute la nervosité produite en réalisant que mon rêve était bien la réalité et qu'il ne fallait plus que je dise de conneries et autre inepties. Une fois que tout est sorti, je remarque combien cette idée est complètement conne. Avec un type pareil, pas besoin de surveiller ses paroles et d'avoir l'air bien ronchon, il sait tout maintenant, ou presque. Bref, rester naturel et sombrer doucement dans sa joyeuse folie d'abrutie. L'américain ramasse mon bouchon que j'ai fait tomber en saluant le bateau. Il le remplit de nouveau et me le redonne :

« -Cette fois buvons à …, il réfléchit quelques secondes puis propose, Aux contes de fées tient ! Je suis bien parti pour en vivre un, non ? »

La dernière question, pour voir s'il ne s'est pas trompé dans ses interprétations, pour voir s'il peut y croire, aller plus loin, pour voir si j'ai bien conscience de ce qui se passe, si je suis bien derrière lui. Tout ça, il ne le dit pas, mais je le lis dans ses yeux. Ou je me l'invente, mais ces deux orbes bleus sont bien la fenêtre de son cœur, j'en suis sûr. Sûr au point de devenir mièvre comme une jeune pucelle en mal d'amour 'tain !

« -Si ta princesse à les attributs d'un prince et le caractère d'un pirate, alors t'es en bonne voie, oui. »

Cette fois, il a compris. Son sourire est gigantesque et la venue d'un nouveau bateau serait une bonne idée là, pour expliquer pourquoi je sens mes joues cuire à vitesse grand V. Mais avant qu'un véhicule flottant plein de touristes n'arrive, Alfred répond :

« -Bon, alors il faudra que je sois riche pour réparer les bateaux qu'elle coulera.

-Et que tu habites dans un manoir dans une capitale, pas question qu'elle vive en province.

-A New York ça lui irait ? Y la mer !

-Demande-lui toi-même...

-… Est-ce que ça t'irai de vivre avec...

TUUUUT !

Un bateau. Revirement de sujet. Mode fou enclenché. Cinq minutes plus tard la conversation reprend après qu'on ait retrouvé notre souffle.

« -Dans ton conte, il n'y a pas de problème si ta princesse pirate est un otaku fan de yaoi ?

-Aucun ! J'en suis un aussi alors, on fera la paire ! Quoi que le yaoi, je décroche un peu en ce moment... Je préfère les jeux vidéo... Ça dure plus longtemps. Mais sinon qu'est qu'elle a lu comme manga la princesse ?

-Des trucs comme… »

Et la conversation continue comme ça, à tourner autour de la princesse et de son futur avec un héros débile, et entrecoupée de bateaux-mouches, jusqu'à ce que les cloches de Notre-Dame sonnent six heures. Heure limite de sortie pour moi.

On ramasse nos affaires et on se met tranquillement en marche vers une bouche de métro, continuant à discuter. Une fois à l'entrée, Alfred décide de m'accompagner. On prend tous les deux le 7, qui est la seule ligne à cet arrêt, pour descendre à la prochaine. Sauf que c'est l'heure de pointe, et le métro est bondé. Mais malgré ça, on continue toujours à parler, serrés, mon épaule contre son bras. A vrai dire, j'aurai bien aimé être complètement collé contre lui… J'aurai eu une bonne excuse avec tout ce monde. On arrête de parler de notre princesse quand les portes se ferment pour savoir où va l'autre. Lui doit prendre la 1 vers La Défense et moi la 4 vers Porte de Clignancourt.

On descend à Chatelet. Nos trains ne partent pas du même quai, mais il m'accompagne quand même. Nous ne parlons plus, attendant le train alors que je souhaiterais qu'il n'arrive jamais. Même si on ne parle pas, c'est sympa de l'avoir avec moi. Finalement, le métro arrive quelques minutes plus tard. Les passagers descendent, je me tourne vers lui pour lui dire au revoir. Il se contente d'hocher la tête, rouge et retenant son souffle, comme s'il se préparait à plonger dans un puits sans fond. J'ai raté quelque chose ? Je monte le dernier dans le véhicule, j'ai à peine fait un pas dedans que je me retourne et penche ma tête hors du wagon alors que la sonnerie annonçant la fermeture des portes se met en marche. Je crie, un autre train arrive en sens inverse :

« -On se reverra ? »

A la sonnerie, Alfred sursaute et comble la distance entre lui et les rails d'un pas, empoigne mon col de chemise et m'embrasse.

Black-out dans mon esprit. Pendant deux divines secondes qui me paraissent n'en durer qu'une je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais trop tendues pour sourire comme elles l'ont fait tout l'après-midi. Il me lâche vite, et me pousse dans le wagon alors que les portes se ferment et fait un pas arrière pour ne pas être pris dedans. Hébété, ma seule réaction est de sourire bêtement, les bras ballants. De l'autre côté de la vitre, alors que la machine commence à avancer, je le vois sourire lui aussi comme un idiot et faisant des signes entre son portable, moi et sa poche de jean. Lorsqu'il est hors de vue, je me reprends et scrute le wagon du coin de l'œil. Certain ont remarqué mais sourient, ils sont cinq six, donc pas bien grave. Je glisse ma main dans la poche de mon jean et trouve un bout de papier plié en quatre. Je déplie et trouve un numéro de téléphone griffonné à la va vite. Je souris toujours, et si je n'avais pas de portable hein, il y a pensé ? Par chance pour lui, oui, mais je m'en sers peu car j'ai l'impression d'être un animal avec un émetteur pour me retrouver quand je me balade avec. Enfin… Quelque chose me dit que je vais mieux le supporter à partir de maintenant. D'ailleurs comment a-t-il fait pour me le mettre dans la poche ?

Une fois chez moi, ma mère m'accueille à bras ouverts, ravie que je sois rentré un peu plus tard que prévu, ce qui est pour elle le signe que je me suis bien amusé. Après un interrogatoire sommaire, je rejoins ma chambre et attrape mon portable en me posant sur mon lit.

Quatre appels manqués. Un message. De Francis. Un peu déçu, ça aurait été trop beau si c'était lui, je lis le message de deux kilomètres envoyé. Il s'énerve au début que je sois parti subitement et que les gars lui ai dit que sois revenu après pour repartir avec un pseudo cousin qui n'a convaincu personne comme je m'en doutai. Ensuite il se calme et m'explique de façon enjôleuse, comme il fait toujours en fait, qu'en fait Gilbert voulait me parler de Roderich car il aurait, je cite « une flamme passionnelle brûlant en son sein » pour lui… Bon ça explique deux trois trucs mais pourquoi passer par moi quoi ? J'ai la flemme de m'énerver par sms et décide de lui répondre demain, en face à face au lycée.

Ensuite je prends le précieux bout de papier qu'il m'a donné et entre le numéro dans mon répertoire. Lui dire que je l'ai fait serait une bonne idée. Après un bon quart d'heure à me creuser inutilement la tête, j'opte pour un message débile mais permettant de commencer une conversation « Alors le super-héros a retrouvé son QG ? » Une minute plus tard, pendant laquelle je me dis que franchement on pouvait pas faire plus nul comme message, la réponse fuse. L'orthographe est massacrée, mais la tournure toujours aussi franche. « 1pe ! Pa beso1 d batemobil pr sa lol. T m en ve pa pr tt a l here ? :)» « Non, mais si tu ne t'appliques pas pour écrire, je risque bien. Et comment tu as fait pour mettre le message dans ma poche ? » « Bon alors je fais attention. Je te l'ai mis en t'embrassant… Tu es libre samedi ? »

C'est comme ça que tout a commencé. Depuis je massacre mon crédit et ronchonne de moins en moins au fur et à mesure que je tombe encore plus amoureux, ce qui n'a pas échappé à Francis. Enfin comme je lui ai finalement arrangé le coup pour Gilbert après, donc il ne m'ennuie pas avec. Maintenant, j'attends la rentrée avec impatience, Alfred dois rejoindre le lycée de Matthew en septembre prochain depuis qu'il s'est arrangé pour se faire virer du sien dans les derniers jours de juin. Ça lui a été facile, mais les raisons sont restées obscures pour l'établissement, mais pas pour moi Matthew et Francis, tandis qu'il a expliqué à ses parents qu'il voulait absolument être dans le même établissement que son frère. Enfin, simuler le kidnapping d'un de ses profs n'était pas la solution la plus simple non plus, depuis il conserve le surnom de Terroriste ou de Kidnappeur de la part de plus d'un. Et comme dit le français, je suis son seul véritable otage. Consentant bien entendu. Tout comme il est le mien. Il ne pouvait quand même pas faire un plan pareil et qui tienne la route sans moi, non ?

* * *

Et voilà. Fic imaginée en allant à Paris chez ma cousine et écrite à Rome, très logique. Désolée pour les erreurs de lieu mais j'ai fait d'après mes souvenirs et en m'aidant de plans de Paris… Toutes mes excuses pour les fautes d'orthographe ayant pu se perdre. J'ai vraiment eût du mal à écrire à la première personne, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez d'acc ? Et n'ai-je pas fait un Arthur un peu OCC là ? On dirait vraiment une jeune fille par moment… Et ne suis-je pas allé trop vite en narration ? D'habitude je fais plus un bon pâté descriptif dont je me suis passé ici… Bref, les avis m'intéressent.

Et merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
